


Say It Again

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Sweet, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“SANS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, LOVE YOU! MORE THAN A BRO, SINCE YOU APPARENTLY REQUIRED CLARIFICATION”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Say It Again' by Frances.  
> so...yep :)  
> I'm going to hell for this ship aren't I?

> _ "You run with the sun in your eyes _
> 
> _ Arms open to whatever you find _
> 
> _ Then there's me, hopelessly trying to find a way _
> 
> _ Of hearing three little words from your mouth _
> 
> _ And not feeling this heaven with doubt _
> 
> _ Humour me, I know you've said it but _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Say it again, I wanna know that you mean it, this time _
> 
> _ Say it again, I know that I should believe it, but I _
> 
> _ Never thought someone would love me like you say you do _
> 
> _ So say it again, and I'll say it back to you" _

 

 

“Pa…paps….” sans mumbled, blue staining his cheeks,

“SANS?” papyrus inquired, a lack of response worrying him. His brother just gaped at him, very strange. 

“Do…d’you mean it? and i don’t mean like a brother, i need to know you mean it, i should believe you but i need to be sure. I need to be sure you love me, like the way you’re saying you do ya know? If you do…feel _that way_ , then please, humour me- say it again”  Sans bit out, a tremor in his voice betraying his nerves. Papyrus blinked in surprise before smiling and cupping his brother’s face. 

“SANS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, LOVE YOU! MORE THAN A BRO, SINCE YOU APPARENTLY REQUIRED CLARIFICATION” he announced, sans looking up at him like he was something ethereal and special. Sans smiled, actually smiled and rolled his eyes fondly. “I love you bro” he replied, the two’s orange and blue souls softly glowing and lighting up the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
